


A Christmas To Remember

by ZoidsFanatic



Series: Belfast And Enterprise Shorts [3]
Category: Azur Lane (Anime), 碧蓝航线 | Azur Lane (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Family, Fluff, Fluffy, Romance, Yuri, oh god my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoidsFanatic/pseuds/ZoidsFanatic
Summary: It's that time of the year to remember those you hold dear. But for Enterprise, she never understood the fascination with this human holiday. As always, it's up to Belfast to set things right for her. Or at the very least, make sure their daughter is happy.
Relationships: Belfast/Enterprise (Azur Lane)
Series: Belfast And Enterprise Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907683
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	A Christmas To Remember

"Do I really have to do this?" Enterprise asked, looking at the outfit Belfast picked out for her and was going to force her to wear. It wasn't that it looked bad, or was even uncomfortable, it's just that Enterprise still disliked things she wasn't familiar with.

"Yes. You do." Belfast replied, on the opposite side of the room. Sitting in front of her was Belette, who more commonly went by the nickname Bel-Chan, whose hair she was brushing. "Enterprise, you need to socialize more. You can't treat us as your social circle forever. Besides, a Christmas Party will be fun!"

"Mhmm." Bel-Chan agreed. "They'll be lottsa food and friends, mama Enterprise!" She chirped.

"Hold still." Belfast said with a pin in her mouth. Belfast and Bel-Chan were both dressed in the outfit that lay on the bed, although Belfast's was modified with a cleavage window. Enterprise never knew if she just looked showing off her good looks or not, but decided it was a good idea to not ask. The three would be celebrating their first year as a real "family", if that's what they could be called. Belfast was certainly keen on the idea, as was Bel-Chan. Enterprise wasn't very fond of the idea, as she never saw the point in acting like a human. Her love for Belfast and Bel-Chan, however, override her natural instinct to disregard anything that involved acting like a human, so she wasn't going to complain. Well, complain _much_ anyways.

"There. All done my dear." Belfast smiled at her results, as did Bel-Chan seeing her new hairdo in the mirror.

"Thanks, mama!" Bel-Chan giggled while Belfast kissed her cheek.

"Dear, you need to get ready. It's almost time." She turned to Enterprise, who nodded and began to strip and get dressed. Belfast was quick to then shove her in the same chair Bel-Chan was sitting in before and work on her hair. In no time at all, Enterprise was ready. As to be expected by Belfast, the super-maid. "There, you look wonderful! Now, come along. We best not be late." Belfast added, dragging Enterprise out the door with Bel-Chan following the two, holding onto Belfast's hand.

* * *

As the Royal Navy was in charge of setting up the party, it was to be expected that no expense was spared. Also helped that Belfast had a hand in overseeing the party development. In the center of the hall where the party was being held there was a giant Christmas tree, decorated in colorful lights and ornaments. Holiday music was playing, the buffet tables were set, and already the shipgirls were having a good time. All that is, except Enterprise who decided that standing around the punch bowl was more interesting than acting social. Belfast and Bel-Chan had slipped from her side to talk with some other Royal Navy ships, but Enterprise's anti-social behaviors couldn't continue forever as before she knew it Belfast had reappeared.

"I think the punch bowl doesn't count as company, dear." Belfast said, pouring herself a glass of the punch.

"Where's Bel-Chan?" Enterprise asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"With Javelin and some of the Destroyers. I just finished talking to Ark Royal when I noticed you accompanying the punch bowl." She replied. By "talking to Ark Royal" she of course meant "threatening to murder Ark Royal and ensure her body is never found if she so much as _thinks_ of going within a thousand feet of Bel-Chan".

"Parties just aren't my thing." Enterprise said.

"Being social isn't your thing, dear." Belfast sighed. Just then, someone else took notice of the two.

"Hey! Big sis!" Someone called out from the crowd. It was Hornet, alongside her was Vestal and Yorktown. "Glad you could make it!" She ran up and hugged Enterprise. "Cute outfit."

"Oh. Um. Thanks." She blushed.

"And Belfast!" Hornet hugged her as well.

"Hello, Hornet." Belfast greeted her. "And good evening to you two." She turned her attention to Vestal and Yorktown, bowing as a proper lady would.

"Good evening to you two as well." Yorktown bowed her head, Vestal following suit. She then turned her attention to Enterprise. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." She admitted.

"I was just telling her that the punch bowl doesn't need company this evening." Belfast added, which caused Hornet to laugh.

"That's my sister for ya."

"Yes, sounds just like her." Vestal laughed as well. Enterprise blushed, not sure how to read the situation.

"Oh, don't be so grumpy. It's a Christmas party. Come on, have some fun!" Hornet said, grabbing Enterprise by the hand and pulling her into the crowd.

"I... wait!" She tried to protest, but to no avail.

"It still amazes me how you two managed to end up together." Yorktown commented to Belfast, as she got herself a drink. "I've never seen my sister so, well, open. But she is around you. I want to thank you for that."

"Oh, no need to thank me. She's still... how should we say, a 'work in progress'." Belfast admitted, as just Bel-Chan began to pull on her skirt. "Hmm? Oh, hello Bel-Chan." She knelt down beside her. "This is mama's Enterprise sister, Yorktown. Vestal was like a mommy to Enterprise."

"H-Hello auntie Yorktown and granny Vestal." Bel-Chan sheepishly greeted them. The two didn't take that kindly to that and glared at Belfast while smiling at Bel-Chan. Belfast didn't seem to notice, or more importantly didn't care. The party itself was successful, although Belfast and Hornet had to drag Enterprise around to get her to be friendly. When the party finally came to an end, the three bid their farewells and headed home. Once home, Bel-Chan was tucked into bed, dreams of Christmas dancing in her head. Once she was asleep Belfast put a finger to Enterprise's lips and took her to the closet. Opening it, Belfast dug out a few wrapped gifts and began to hand them to Enterprise.

"What are these?"

"Gifts for Bel-Chan. Delivered by Santa of course."

"Santa?"

"You know? Santa Claus? He flies around the world with his eight magic reindeer and deliveries gifts to all the good little girls and boys."

"Sounds implausible."

"Enterprise." Belfast gave her a look of annoyance. "Don't ruin the spirit of the holidays. He doesn't exist, but Bel-Chan doesn't know. You do know about Christmas, right?"

"Sorta."

"So, what we're going to do is put out the presents under the tree and say Santa delivered them."

"Is that's why there is a tree in our living room?" Enterprise asked.

"Yes. You don't think I would chop one down and drag it here as a joke?" Enterprise was silent and Belfast loudly sighed. "Just follow my lead." She said, handing the rest of the gifts to Enterprise. Doing as she was told, Enterprise helped set out the presents, put out milk and cookies and help take a bit out of them and a sip of the milk. Why she had to do this she didn't know expect Belfast told her to. With the gifts set out, and the cookies and milk half-eaten and drank, Belfast decided it was time for them to retire for the evening.

"So this is Christmas, huh?" Enterprise asked, flipping through the channels on the TV and seeing nothing but Christmas specials. "We... never really celebrated it. Well, I guess my sisters did but not me."

"Knowing how to celebrate the holidays is part of living a normal life." Belfast replied, as she was slipping out of her dress. Enterprise couldn't help but stare at her illustrious body, from her silky thighs and gorgeous breasts, the way her hair dropped over her shoulders, or her very fine rear. Enterprise wanted to have a go right then and there but suppressed her desires as she didn't want to disturb Bel-Chan who was asleep in the next room. "I intend to give you and Bel-Chan a traditional Christmas. We are a family, after all."

"Yes. You're right." Enterprise replied, Belfast slipping on a nightgown and sitting besides Enterprise. Having a family. The idea was still so alien to her, but why did it feel right?

"We should be off to bed." Belfast said, kissing Enterprise on the cheek. "I'll have a present for you in the morning."

* * *

The next morning, Belfast and Enterprise sat on the sofa watching Bel-Chan excitingly open presents. There were more gifts than just ones "from Santa". Seems Enterprise's sisters chipped in to get her something nice, same with the other maids and Belfast's sister. Even Queen Elizabeth herself had a present for Bel-Chan under the tree.

"Oh. Before I forget." Belfast said as Enterprise stopped sipping her coffee. "Merry Christmas, dear." She handed her a small wrapped gift.

"Thanks." Enterprise said, unwrapping the gift. Inside was a small, plain golden ring. "This..."

"I thought, if we're a family, we should make it official." Belfast smiled and showed off the ring on her finger. "Merry Christmas, my love."

"Merry... Christmas." Enterprise said, her face red and tears forming in her eyes as she slipped the wedding band on.


End file.
